Moon's Hope
by Twilight's Oblivion
Summary: A Hanyou related to Kyuubi? Training with Monks? PAYING OFF TSUNADE'S GAMBLING DEBT? Read through the trials that the former-Jinchuuriki have to go through to prove themselves superior.
1. Meeting the Family Friends

**Twilee - Hey everyone, I decided to rewrite this story, cause I felt it was too rushed. (Not to mention I got a PM from someone who alerted me of it)**

**Naruto - (Putting down manuscript) It looks good, really good... And so does that ramen...**

**Twilee - I hope you enjoy! Thanks, Kendansa!!**

* * *

The branches of the surrounding forest tore through the rags I called my clothes. I just celebrated my seventh birthday with a small brownie not five days ago, and now I was being chased by ANBU of Tsukigakure through the forests covering the hills that surrounded the village. They called me 'demon spawn' and 'Hell's brat', and the worst part was that I knew why they hated me yet could do nothing to change it. Not that I wanted to.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

It was October 10th, exactly 69 days after the birth of the Fox Princess's Daughter in the Kitsune clan, and Tsukigakure was finally signing a peace treaty with Konohagakure. The proud new mother was the only other Nine-Tailed Demon She-Fox and the sister to Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Lord. Her husband, though a mere mortal, was a compassionate man of Tsukigakure, and wielder to the most potent and destructive bloodline in all of the Elemental Countries followed by the Desu Decchi of the Meiyo, the Mokuton of the Senju, the Dead Bone Pulse of the Kaguya, the Iron Sand of the Chikoto, the Byakugan of the Hyuuga, the Hyoton of the Yukitsuru, the Quincy of the Rock, the White Chakra of the Hatake, and the Sharingan of the Uchiha. It was the Tenshi no Yuukan, wielders of the Heavenly Chakra and destined rivals to the Meiyo who wielded the Shinigami's Cursed Chakra.

Many people from Tsuki mingled with Konoha's citizens. If all went well with the signing then there would be partying in the streets, bars and restaurants alike would be full of celebrating ninjas and civilians. Sake would be ordered by the gallons to sate the thirst of hundreds, and no one thought about the hangover that would accompany them with the morning. For when the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the Sandaime Tsukikage of Tsuki announced together that the treaty was a success, all thoughts and doubts would be thrown aside, left to be dealt with when the sun rises in the morning dawn. The Kitsune clan, special diplomatic guests of both villages, would be there to retain neutral peace on both sides.

Because this Kitsune clan resided between Tsuki and Konoha, yet the Fox Princess, Kimiko, and Tsuki's ambassador, Daisuke, were wed and Kyuubi was the close friend of the current blond Hokage. This quite complicated things considering anything politic so the clan was dully brought only for neutrality. Politics were never very interesting for Kimiko, so excusing herself as politely as she could she escaped from her 'prison' after leaving her two month old kit with Daisuke. Her kit was obviously a Hanyou with two, teal-colored, silken fox tails with white tips, teal-colored fox-ears with white tips, bright moonlit silver hair, four elegant whisker marks stretched across her baby-fat cheeks, and wide innocent gold-slitted eyes that stared at everyone with childish curiosity. She was a prodigy of her clan to be born with a uniquely colored fur and already have two tails despite having a mortal man for a sire.

Kimiko had let down her guard, thinking no one would dare to attack her as she made her way to the unused training grounds nearby the Hokage Monument with a single Kitsune guard for company. Two sets of eyes watched from the shadows. Sickly amber and bloody crimson, eyes of a snake and eyes of an Uchiha. One man's freakishly long tongue licked his lips in anticipation, neither of them made a sound even as they breathed.

Stalking through the unlit parts of the city, they tracked her Youkai to the designated training ground. Unfortunately for her the direction she was heading in had a downwind, meaning that she wouldn't be able to sniff out their stench of snakes or age even if she could. The weakness of a demon giving birth was that for five months, their senses would dull to a civilian's, and the use of their Youkai would tear her apart. This is where her guard came in handy. The Uchiha knew that and also knew that the greatest threat right now would be the guard. No demon should be underestimated otherwise they might as well just be a pile of ashes or a bloody smear by now.

Back at the Hokage Tower, the Kages had come to a mutual verdict. Both stood on the balcony of the Hokage Tower, high enough for many people to see, but low enough to clearly see any and all expressions. Both thrust their right hands up into the sky, both holding a golden scroll, sealed with the traditional Hokage and Tsukikage seal, respectively. Silence followed before the sky split with a grand flash of thunder, drowned by the thankful and relieved cries of ninjas and civilians alike.

The single instant in which the roar of the crowd and a clap of thunder united to drown out any and every noise, was the moment the two men decided to pounce. The guard had been trying to convince his lady to return to the festivities when he had been silenced with deafening and very painful nose for his oversensitive ears. The Fox Princess merely flinched as her eyes flickered to her guard, writhing and clutching at his ears. The back of her neck began to tingle with the forbearance of danger and whirled around in time to catch a standard katana between the curve of a three-pronged kunai, a gift from the Yondaime. Scattered rain began to fall, steadying into an onslaught of ice-cold precipitation. Instantly noticing his red eyes she growled, "Uchiha… Madara? I should have known you would have abused the gift my brother blessed you and your sibling with."

The now recognized Madara said nothing, instead only focusing pressure onto the katana while remaining open to change his stance should the Kitsune guard manage to kill his 'business partner', Orochimaru. "I never would have thought you to sink as low as working with scum like him. Second-rate compared to you, wouldn't you say?" Madara knew what she was doing. Probing for information on the reason for their attack. Madara shifted the blade so that her weapon was locked in a standstill, if she pulled it away she risked losing her hand, but if she let go he would be free to spin and slice her from shoulder to hip. Yet if he drew back then he risked a stab to his chest, and if he let go he risked her throwing it through his neck. A high-staked standstill that Madara was willing to wait until either Orochimaru finished his prey, or the Kitsune guard killed Orochimaru, if the latter should happen he would flee and wait for another chance.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your view, Orochimaru was smart enough to know this was one of the times he would not, could not, play with his prey, taunting and goading. He had to finish this quickly and efficiently. The Kitsune knowing his lady was in danger staggered to his feet and flexed his claws. Orochimaru moved in a blur, his Kusanagi pulled out and its poisoned blade glistening in the rain. The guard grimaced, knowing that just a prick could end his life. Even the Youkai's healing abilities could not purge his body of Hachibi no Orochi's venom. Reluctantly pulling out a kunai, he held it in a defensive stance, waiting for the amber-eyed man to make the first move. And move he did. Striking with a forward thrust, the guard jumped to the side and, testing waters, tried a vertical slash.

Orochimaru flipped his head to the side, the snake carrying the Kusanagi from its maw swung with it. Barely able to escape from a nick on his arm he put a little distance between them before trying again, except this time using the kunai as a distraction while having his claws go for the kill. So focused on his left hand, claws ready to pierce through cloth and pale flesh, the guard didn't notice how dangerously close his kunai hand was to the Kusanagi's tip as he pulled it back, ready to use it to pirouette his balance and twist him to a safe distance away… That is until his felt a pin-prick of pain on his middle finger. Normally such a small amount of pain wouldn't have distracted him from his cause, but because of the weapon he was facing off against even a single prick meant death.

Spending his final moments in pain as the venom coursed its way to his heart he whispered, "I'm sorry… Kyuubi-sama…" His apology went unheard through the pounding of the rain, the ongoing cheers, and the random flashes of lightning and thunder. Dulling blue eyes rolled back into his head as he fell backwards, dead before his dark green hair touched the mud.

Feeling sudden silence from the swish of cut air and splatter of raindrops being thrown off-course, Madara knew that either they had been successful or they had failed. Then, Orochimaru spoke, "I've done my part Madara. You will let me within the Akatsuki as my part of our bargain is done." It took a moment before the Uchiha replied in a tone that relied a message entirely on its own, disobey-me-and-I-will-kill-you-and-scatter-your-bloody-remains-across-the-land, "You will be rewarded, now simply watch and wait. When I kill the Hime I will need you to take the blame. I cannot have my existence revealed just yet until they have all been gathered." Madara had been counting on the small window of opportunity that would or would not accompany the end of his statement. He found it, and as she faltered slightly, a shift of her ankle to throw her overall weight off-balance he pushed her back, her arms nearly pin-wheeling until he thrust his sword straight through her heart.

Without wasting a moment he pulled away and spun, bringing the katana into a diagonal slash, cutting through the bone of her shoulder to her ribs. Sheathing his still bloody sword he said, "Finish the third part of your Snake Dance Combo to make it look like this was done by you. Even though she has not yet died, the Kusanagi's poison will finish her off and they will not find out that we both were here." Orochimaru scowled, "There is still a flaw, the Kitsune have very sensitive smell, better then even the Inuzuka or their Nin-dogs. How will you be able to escape their nose?" "Do not question me. I will expect you in Ame for your first official Akatsuki mission." Madara faded into a thick black mist that eventually began to fade. Knowing it would be suicide to defy the nearly century-old Uchiha he finished his mission and splattered himself in her blood.

In truth, Madara had been basing most of this operation on uncertainty. Now he had to hope that Kyuubi would lose himself to his rage. If that should happen, everything else will fall into alignment like a line of dominoes. This was the first event, and what happens after this would all happen according to plan… _'But even so,'_ a small voice spoke, _'all it takes is for one miscalculation, and a domino will fall to the side. Useless in the chain of reactions needed for this to be accomplished.' _This is why he had created Akatsuki. A group to make sure everything stayed according to plan and not a single mistake or he'll be dealt by Madara himself rather painfully and without mercy.

Back at the party, Kyuubi felt his neck prickle with dread. _'What cursed premonition is this?' _Kyuubi had blocked his ears with chakra to drown out the migraine-causing noise. Looking around for his sister he quickly walked to the training ground near the Hokage Monument. That had always been her favorite spot to be whenever they visited. _'I like to be near the mountain. It helps me to feel calm'_ So she had told her skeptic brother. As he drew closer the feeling of dread increased, forcing his walk to a trot and then to a steady run. He stumbled onto the muddy grass to see his sister and her guard, dead and lying in pools of their blood, or in the case of the guard, looking unharmed but dead all the same. A single man stood over her lifeless body. Purple-rimmed, snake-slit eyes were the only feature he focused on. Eyes that burned with smugness and triumph.

White-hot rage flooded through his veins, mixed with the cold splash of horror that his last family, his own sibling had been slain by a mortal. A man that so easily used the sword of Orochi, his long-time enemy. He futilely tried to resist his urge to grow, to grow large and intimidating and let this _man_, the word thought with so much hatred and loathing, know what it truly means to be powerful. So powerful your bones turned to jelly and your only thought was to flee. To flee and escape the death that awaited you in the stomach of the Kyuubi, and crushed in massive jaws with teeth sharper than anything even the greatest of weapon-smiths could forge. He would kill not with man-made weapons or with his immense power, but with himself. With tooth and claw, rage and sorrow. Emotions fueling his desire to _kill_.

Kyuubi's self control snapped when the _man _goaded, "So you're the infamous Kyuubi. You Nine-Tails must not be that strong if a single technique could kill two high-level Kitsune. The guard especially, a simple prick to bring down one of the _all-powerful_Fox Demons." Kyuubi let loose a shuddering roar, letting loose the restraints that bound him to his human form. Growing tall and reforming his Tails of Youkai. Tails that could crumble mountains or create a Tsunami with a single swipe. This would be the strength he would use to wipe out the existence of his sister's killer. Kyuubi watched with satisfaction as the _man's _smug grin faltered. Orochimaru took a shaky step back as the mighty Kyuubi crushed the homes of the southern sector into powder. With a fleeting expression of terror, Orochimaru disguised himself as a Konoha Chuunin and ran between the Demon Lord's mighty paws. Unfortunately in his rage the Kyuubi forgot that while bigger he had more body weight to move and was thus not fast enough to crush the snake-man.

With a roar that would have shaken the heavens, he directed everyone in Konoha's attention to the now enraged Kyuubi as he gazed down at the maze of houses and began tearing them apart to look for the one responsible for his pain. Thankfully for most of the civilians, the Hokage Tower was more towards the Northern Sector, far from the Kyuubi. Orders began to fly and many began to counter-attack to what they thought was an act of betrayal. The only other Kitsune in Konoha, the two-month old kit's nurse, wisely covered her and her charge's demonic attributes for fear of their safety.

The bloody battle, if it could be called that, was a massacre. Families torn apart, whether they were from Tsuki or Konoha they were both obliterated by the massive Demon Lord. Kyuubi destroyed more and more of the South Sector, intent on finding the single human. Orochimaru however knew that the houses had been packed too close together, and with overhanging roofs and small alleys, the Kyuubi wouldn't know if he was still there until he ripped off the roofs. Orochimaru had escaped to the forest behind the Hokage Monument, intent on resting for just a few moments before beginning his trek to Ame. His breather was interrupted by a loud pop usually accompanied by a jutsu. Jumping from tree to tree he stopped at the edge and watched as the Yondaime Hokage stood above Gamabunta with a sorrowful expression, struggling to stay on as the Frog Boss lurched after his left eye being raked with a deadly claw.

A barely noticeable speck represented a baby strapped to the Hokage's chest. Bright blonde hair the only thing showing that it was not a part of the young Namikaze. Face becoming grim the Namikaze's voice echoed through the turmoil, "Hold him back while I prepare the sealing, Gamabunta!" The Frog Boss merely grunted before blocking a strike with his enormous dagger. For the Shinobi it felt like an eternity had passed until his voice once again rang out, full of apology at what he was about to do to his old friend, "Shiki Fujin!!" At first it seemed like nothing happened until they began to notice a distortion behind the Yondaime. It slowly began to take shape, like a white shadow upon a black canvas. The Death God did not smile, he did not frown, and his eyes showed nothing. The large gray kimono, covered by a pure white Uwagi and Hakama. A tanto held in his left hand, glowing with an inner silver light left many knowing that this, being, was very much ethereal. His hair was as white as his clothing, yet looked as silken as freshly spun silk weaved by the finest cloth-makers in Tsukigakure. A pair of gray geta covering his shimmering feet, they were not quite in this world, as if he needed an anchor to the heavens.

The Yondaime gave a slow nod, and then a sharp gasp as he felt the deathly cold hand pass through his back, through the child he carried on his chest, and stretched to the Kyuubi. The babe gave an ear-shattering shriek as it tried to get away from this inhuman feeling. "Hold on for a little while, child." Though he himself found it hard to stay standing and awake. Gamabunta had released the Kyuubi from a standstill and watched as the Shinigami's hand plunged into the demon's forehead. Writhing in pain he felt a momentary detachment before he looked back at himself. Once he was fully out, only connected by the thin red chain, was he then pulled into the sweet oblivion of the seal. Black runes shaped themselves and glowed red-hot before fading to black as the Shinigami shattered the chain with his tanto. The pieces brightened white before being absorbed into the still-glowing weapon. His wispy voice imposing in a way that was not loud and demanding, but it still echoed throughout the streets of Konoha and into the ears of everyone and anyone still alive. "… I have fulfilled my pact." And just as mysteriously as he came he just faded. Faded onto the winds of time.

Now with no soul to fill the vast void, the once-mighty Kyuubi's body let out a sigh before exploding in a brilliant flash of white dust before being pounded into the streets and soil of the Village Hidden in the Leaves by the relentless rain. Shielding the child's body with his own, the dying Hokage could feel his own life-force being sucked away. To be in the Shinigami's stomach locked in eternal combat. "I wish for you to be seen as a hero. It is my hope that you will be treated well. Gamabunta! Take me to the tower!" With a shuddering sigh, he curled into a ball around the babe. A human shield separating him from the rain.

Many hours later, the newly reinstated Sandaime released the news that the Kyuubi had been sealed, not defeated. Anybody that had not been so naïve and soft like Sarutobi would've known that the want for revenge of lost family and hatred for what they thought was betrayal from their ally, they rebelled. Acting upon the treaty both Kages thought it best if perhaps Hikari Taki of the Kitsune Clan was to stay in Tsuki in case her presence awoke or released Kyuubi's spirit. Taki's father was already the last of his clan before she was born which made her the sole survivor of the Hikari clan, niece to the Demon Lord, Kyuubi, and now her own people would dislike her because of her blood relation to the Kyuubi no Yoko. After all, Konoha hadn't been the only one with ninja and civilian casualties and they had lost the sole user of the Tenshi no Yuukan to the Demon Lord after all. They thought their hate justified… even when they killed her nursemaid for trying to protect her…

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

When we returned back to Tsukigakure I was dumped at an orphanage where I was beaten, starved, and unjustly punished for any mistake. That was where I stayed for three years until the Tsukikage felt some sympathy for me and took me into his home, risking much rebelling from his ninjas. I was treated fairly for two years until the kind, old Tsukikage was assassinated by a guy from Kiri and I was blamed. The real criminal had already been caught, but a few ANBU thought they could kill me and get away with saying it was an accident. After all, who wouldn't believe the trusted ANBU over the little demon thing?

I hadn't completely unlocked my Hanyou abilities, but they might since I was running for my life. Full Hanyou Youkai skills could only be unlocked when you are in a life or death situation, much like some of the Top 10 of the most dangerous Kekkei Genkei of the Elemental Countries. I ran through some more branches, tears streaming down my cheeks as they tore at my face only to be healed moments later by my Youkai, but didn't notice the ANBU that had teleported in front of me until it was too late. My abnormal sized canines were revealed in a silent gasp, the ANBU in front of me brought his katana down, accompanied with the whistle of cut air. I stepped back, but the sword still cut from my left eyebrow to my cheekbone before stumbling backwards with a pained yelp to avoid the blade further though its tip caught my shin. A malnourished girl, stripped of all baby-fat from the harsh years of the orphanage had always tried to become a shadow. Something that she could be, but no one would pay her heed.

Always obedient, she pretended that everything that happened to her was somehow her fault. When the Tsukikage had taken her in she was given a taste of what it felt like to be free. Desperately clinging to the feeling of freedom like a lifeline to a drowning man, she unconsciously began pulling on her Youkai. Now, unlike chakra, Youkai is thicker and much more potent, and it is dangerous for it to be touched by a human as it acts like a poison and it will burn the flesh.

I lost my footing and tumbled down the side of a, thankfully, small hill, ramming into the harsh bark of a tree with a sharp cry.

The three ANBU confidently stalked closer, like creeping shadows as the glided over the shimmery dew that clung to the thick stalks of grass. I had lost my hold over my Youkai upon impact and now the wound healed slower than usual. Inhaling short gasping breaths that rose in a white mist every time I exhaled, I forced myself not to lose consciousness as I stared through the eyeholes of a black boar mask, the wearer being the farthest left. The center ANBU was wielding a katana, still glimmering with my blood, wore a purple frog mask, and the last beheld a blank mask signifying that he or she was still just an apprentice.

The amount of blood that covered my side and back covered up the fact that it was making progress healing itself. The moment it had fully healed, and the Shinobi had stopped several paces away, did my eyes snap open. _'When had they closed?' _I wondered, looking out at the world through different eyes. It was almost as if time had slowed down. The ANBU, looking down at me through their masks, noticed their prey's eyes were no longer the same fear-filled golden they had been staring into. Now they were like pits of shadow with three thin streaks of white as an iris, the same amount as my tails that were matted with mud and blood. This would be their last thought...

Though they were discolored and bruised, the light of the growing dawn revealed the color to be a dark twilight with snow-white tips… or what could be seen of them… My hair was dull silver, having lost its vibrancy through the years of torture, and my ears were flushed flat against my head, a triangular nick through my left ear when I had avoided a stab at my forehead.

I cocked my head to the side and noticed a red dragonfly from the corner of my eye. Looking at it I felt something was out of place until I realized it was moving at snail's pace. I could see each individual beat of its wings. The ANBU looked as if they were slowly walking through water while wearing heavy weights. Standing up I noticed how the grass took forever just to spring back up. I took cautious steps to the Boar ANBU and shifted his cloak a bit so that I could steal a kunai. I knew the only way to get out of this alive was to kill the three, because even if I ran, I didn't know how long this state of time would last. Keeping my eyes on where I would strike, I hesitated. _'Oh, just hurry up!' _I growled and stabbed the kunai through the man's throat before tearing it out with a spray of blood and running to the one with the frog mask.

With a short slice I had cut his throat before moving on to the last one left. By now tears were running down my face, highlighted red by the frozen dawn. The second my hand had finished it's slice across the blank-masked ANBU did time regain it's normal speed. The three crumbled to the ground in lifeless heaps, but before they could be covered in their own blood I tilted them so that their life's liquid would flow downhill and not cover their clothes. I left the masks on as I did not want to see the faces of the ones I killed, instead I took their cloaks, kunai and shuriken pouches, the katana and sheath, two shirts two pants and two pairs of Shinobi shoes, three first aid kits, one bandana, a backpack, and two small pouches one which held a small traveler's sewing kit. "This is some pretty useful stuff." I mumbled as I stuffed everything into the pack and pouches, "But for now I have to get away from here."

It was then I noticed that I seemed to be seeing things from two different perspectives. Closing my right eye and cupping my hand over it, time seemed slowed down, but not frozen. Closing my left eye and cupping my hand over it, it was like someone had turned on a switch, and I noticed there was no longer a steady drain on my Youkai. Keeping my left eye closed I had decided that energy was needed more than extra time.

Tossing the pack onto my back I hurried as fast as my little legs would carry me. I didn't get very far, but I managed to find water using my acute hearing. The stream was too small to bathe in so I walked along its bank until I came upon a small river bend where it became deep enough to bathe in and clean my new clothes. "I'm gonna have to use the sewing kit to remake these clothes. They're too big!" Luckily enough for her she had watched her surrogate father's maids sew enough clothes to understand how to do it herself, but just barely.

Taking off the dirty and torn purple tank top, I dropped it onto a flat rock before putting on the long-sleeve, black Shinobi shirt. The sleeves fell over my hands by at least three inches, the shoulders were too wide, and the bottom of the shirt dropped to my knees. "Oh boy. Best get started now or I'll never finish." Rolling up my floppy sleeves I dug out the sewing kit and took out scissors, needle and black thread. Measuring how much I'd need to cut off at the arms I used the scissors to cut straight through. I would've left it like that, but I knew that the hem would come undone if it weren't sewn shut.

Many curses and bloody fingers later I had finished the first shirt and it was almost about 9am maybe 9:30. Taking off the shirt, I folded it and set it on a separate flat rock before washing my hands. "Let's get this over with." By the time I had finished the last shirt and started on the pants, my poor fingers had gone numb and soaking them in cold stream water did not help very much. My hand shook as I forced myself to finish the hem of the left leg on my last pair of pants. Dropping the needle in relief I stripped myself of all clothes and began to bathe, but not after remembering to put away the kit. "I'm gonna have to learn how to sew without stabbing myself." The stitches were not perfect, but they would hold until I got better clothes, or they broke and I'd have to repair them.

After washing the clothes of blood from my fingers and hanging them out to dry, did I ponder on what to do with my old clothes. They had splatters of blood and were torn in various places, and just then I knew it reminded me of. One mission her 'father' had set for some Chuunin were to locate and kill missing-nin Aburkai, and bring back his summoning contract for the wolves. Their information was very minimal as he had evaded all spies they had sent out. Placing him at B-Rank, they allowed three of their Chuunin to complete the mission. Only one came back alive, but even he died two days after falling into a coma. Ripping the shirt in half it now had some semblance to the torn up shirt of the dead Shinobi. Doing the same with my pants I scattered them about and trapped a shred of shirt between some rocks in the stream.

It was already past noon, and I was starting to feel hungry. Looking around I noted two berry bushes, and scampered over. My new clothes were still damp so I left them on the tree branch and just used my tails to cover up my feminine bits. Pulling nearly every berry off of both bushes I ate a few and began going through what I had stolen. The shoes were too big so I planned on selling them when I reached the nearest village... Speaking of which; where was the nearest village?

Blinking several times I broke off a small stick from the tree branch above me and squatted down. Thinking back on my geographical lessons with 'father' I remade the map of the Elemental Countries. "So the village that's closest is Tanzaku Gai and then Konoha. So... I guess I'll just head towards there first... I hope there won't be any border guards for going to Fire Country..." Popping a few more berries in my mouth I finished going through the rest of my stuff. The bandana would be useful to cover up my ears when going into a village, and the cloaks, thank Kami, were adjustable to one size fits all. I only needed one kunai and shuriken pouch, so the rest would be back-up incase they rusted, broke or got lost. Two of the first aid kits could stay in the pack, but the last should probably stay around my waist.

The sewing kit would stay in its pouch, but what to do with the katana? "... I'll have to sell it. I don't know how to use it so it'll just end up getting me killed without proper training." Standing up, I walked over and made sure the clothes were dry before donning the black pants, black long-sleeve T-shirt, and the ANBU cloak. "Well... at least everything fits..." I felt my tails wiggle around, trapped under the fabric, "Or not." Taking out the scissors, and undressing, I cut three holes for the tails and shut the seam. "There, that should do it." Deciding not to wear the bandana over my hair just yet I chose instead to wear it slanted over my forehead and across my left eye, so that the perception wouldn't bother me, before arming myself with the kunai and shuriken pouches.

The spare clothes, the Shinobi shoes, the med kits, the spare pouches, the last two cloaks and the spare pair of clothing were packed into the pack. The next ten minutes were spent trying to figure out how to clip on the stupid katana sheath onto the pack so that the sword wouldn't fall out and it wouldn't get in my way.

Setting off at a brisk trot I began to head north, and with the sun at my right-hand side I began to feel a little better about all that's happened. Enough to set off on my journey with a small smile...

That smile was long gone by the time dinner rolled around. Finding only one scraggly bush of berries I realized how lucky I had been to find two bushes _full_ of them. The hills were full of herbivores, but not many foxes or birds of prey. _'Probably because the hills give them such good hiding places.' _Looking around as quietly as I could I spotted several squirrels chattering away. Some were holding nuts and others were holding berries. I subconsciously licked my lips and crept closer. I was about to pounce when once began to chatter lightning quick and they all scampered off, dropping their cache of food. Grabbing one by its tail was the dumbest thing I could've done.

Instead of trying to escape like I thought it would, it turned on me in a heartbeat and began chewing at my hand and scratching at my wrist. Yanking it away from my abused appendage provided momentary relief until it attached itself to my face and began scratching. "Aaahhhhhhh!!" Pulling it away before it could destroy my bandana, I quickly stabbed a kunai into it's body. "These little hellions are gonna be the death of me... So sad, a three-tailed fox demon outmatched by a squirrel? Yeah, right!"

It took a while to find out how I was supposed to cook it, so I just ended up cutting off the head, cutting of the fur, and burying them in the fertile dirt. Luckily there were plenty of branches to use for a fire, but unfortunately nothing I could use to _start_ a fire with. "Oh great, now what?" Looking at the meat I had stabbed onto a sharp stick, I shuddered, "There's no way in hell I'm gonna eat that raw!"

With my scowl firmly in place I glared at the innocent little stack of wood, hoping that my glares would be enough for it to catch on fire. When it didn't I considered throwing a tantrum, but decided not to. The focus of my glare was interrupted by a growl from my midriff. "What am I going to do?" The piteous whine sounded pathetic in and of itself. Picking up the stick once more I stared at the meat impaled upon it, blandly licking my lips before tearing off a small chunk that didn't look covered in bones. Fully chewing, and swallowing with a gulp, I had to admit that it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would. The rest wasn't as pleasant as there were many small bones I needed to pick out that I spent most of the time cleaning it out than actually eating it. Once finished I stabbed the stick into the soil and began to eat the small cache of berries left behind.

I wasn't sure how to eat the acorns so I just left them there. "I gotta keep going." I managed to say through a yawn, "but why am I talking to myself? Ah, whatever." Keeping the sinking sun as my guide I continued northward.

Surprisingly for trotting non-stop since yesterday evening the effects were quite small. A bit of hunger and thirst, but nothing to keel over and die for. I figured it was side-effects of being a Hanyou along with the physical attributes. Now the terrain was beginning to flatten out into hill-less forest no less dense then the ones of Sky Country. Luckily there were no border guards, which I guessed was a part of the peace treaty signed between them.

Slowing down I began to enjoy the change of scenery around me. I sighed in a breathless whisper, "Wow, this is just beautiful." The forest edge held a strange sort of serenity. Blue, yellow, red, purple, and orange butterflies danced through the air, their wings fluttering on drafts of air. Walking under the canopy of leaves, the high noon sun made the rays of light look almost heavenly when they pierced through the gaps between each leaf, branch, and vine.

I spotted two sparrows dancing upon the wind through several branches. "How... magical..." A white weasel, about as long as my arm and thick as my waist, darted out from the underbrush, carrying a rather large scroll on its back. Pulling to a halt it cautiously came closer to my stiff body with a sniff. After a pregnant pause it finally spoke, "Are you the fox that we of the weasels have sniffed out in our territory?"

Knowing how important territories were to demons and summonings, I immediately became humble. "Forgive me Weasel-san. I did not know I had intruded upon your sacred grounds." The Weasel looked amused, if the twitch at its lips was any indication, and he snorted, "That is not the reason I was ordered to seek you out." Biting off the strap that held together the scroll it fell with a clatter and rolled to my feet. "My master, and the leader of the Weasels, Hitsugaya, was the closest friend of both Nine-Tailed Foxes. He wishes to extend the offer of being our summoner to the only surviving blood relative of the Kyuubi." Mouth gaping, I hurriedly composed myself and stuttered, "I-I-I don't know what to say!"

Now the Weasel's amusement was visible in a smirk, "Then just say 'yes'... By-the-way, my name is Kira." It took a while to sign the contract as my wounds healed too quickly to smear enough blood to be used as ink. "Congratulations, you are now unofficially one of us, but be warned that we have already accepted another summoner from Suna. If you come across her and fight her with your consent, we not hesitate to nullify your contract." Kira's voice had become cold and dangerous, and I felt my neck prickle with danger as I assured, "Don't worry, I would never cause unnecessary harm."

Kira's eyes were like ice-blue chips that saw through me, searching for any deceit. After several tense minutes he nodded, "Will you help me re-tie this? Then we must meet with Hitsugaya-sama and make official your debut into our race." My brow furrowed as I fastened the straps, "But Kira-sama-" "Kira. Just call me Kira." "Alright, Kira, I have to go to Tanzaku Gai. I must get some more useful clothing, and I have some stuff I need to sell."

"You cannot leave this forest until you have met with our leader." I gave a resigned sigh, "Alright, then... How long will this take?" Kira looked to the northwest, "It will take about six hours at your speed to reach our Haven, and the gathering of the elders will take only one day. Then it should take only about two days for the induction to finish. In exchange I'm sure we can arrange to have someone guide you to Tanzaku."

I thought about it all, but already knew my choice. "Don't think you can leave without me!" I smiled brightly, already regaining some of my vigor. Kira chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it. Just try not to fall behind!" Kira began running down a hidden trail with me close at his heels, "Was that a challenge, fluffy?!" Kira hissed, his eyes flashing with good-humored anger, "I'm not fluffy, I'm a very dangerous Weasel Summons! Don't you dare call me 'fluffy'!!" I laughed, almost stumbling while trying to inhale and not suffocate to death. Once my breathing was under control I cackled, "Well, well, well I didn't know the big bad Weasel would be so easy to rile up! Aw, you're so cute I just want to huggle you, fluffy!"

Kira couldn't stop the constant twitch of his eye every time his new companion called him 'fluffy'. _'I'm not fluffy dammit! I'm very formidable and if she calls me fluffy one more time I'm gonna bite her!!'_"You know, you're very kawaii... So kawaii I wonder why no one else has you on their cuteness radar..." Kira's face was the very avatar of 'evil enraged' as he brooded, _'THAT'S EVEN WORSE!! AAAUUUUGGGHHH!!'_

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he swore he would challenge her to a spar when all this was over and get his revenge. _'I will get you soon. You better sleep with one eye open. ONE EYE OPEN!! MWAHAHAHA!!'_ Needless to say, I was more than a little worried when Kira began to cackle evilly. Was it just me or was there a black cloud of doom hanging over him? Ah, whatever, after all... Why would my fluffy think anything other than things of cuteness? (Insert blooms of flowers and rainbows around her head.)

**Tell me what you think of the rewrite! Review!! (And don't forget to check out my poll on updating on my profile!!)**

**Twilight's Oblivion, signing out!**


	2. A Little Bit O' History

**Twilee - I am so proud of this chapter! (Throws up confetti and cheers)**

**Sasuke - (Runs off into sunset) Auugghh!! I'm shiny!**

**Naruto - Pretty... Wheeee! (Jumps onto pile of confetti)**

**Kakashi - ... It's covering my literature... **

**Sakura - Wo-Whaaaa!!**

**Twilee - (Blindfolds, gags, and binds her before handing her to a starry-eyed Lee.) This is for all those Sakura-haters!!**

**Naruto - Sakura-chan!!**

**Kakashi - Go, Maiko, get your man!**

**Twilee, Naruto, and Bree-chan - 0.o**

**Bree-chan - By-the-way, Twilee doesn't own Naruto! Also for translations look at the bottom!**

* * *

Running non-stop for eleven hours with little to no conversation sometimes makes you ignore the scenery that your passing, but as the sun began to set it could be ignored no longer. The single instant in which the top of the sun kissed the horizon did everything seemed to freeze. The sun moved no more, yet the world still seemed to darken. Kira stopped, me at his heels, and stood on his hind legs. He did nothing but stare as I felt a strange energy flowing throughout my veins. Slowly he began to sway. I cautiously stepped forward and looked at his eyes. They seemed so far away, so at ease… so completely devoid of anger, frustration, and any emotion other then peace. The sky seemed to glow with the light of the stars. Everything seemed to give a gentle hum of energy, a melody of the change from day to night. There was no moon, but this scene needed no moonlight to look like some sort of dark paradise. If the forest had looked magical with the light of the noon sun, it looked absolutely heavenly with just the glow of the stars that held the night's darkness at bay.

Then I realized what the flow through my body was doing. It was washing away any unclean thoughts, but I didn't fully understand. I felt detached, I wanted to feel confused, but I could only feel acceptance. I wanted to panic, to scream and yell… to ask what was happening… Yet, I didn't. I stayed silent… too at awe with the beauty to even want to risk breaking the fragile moment like a thin mirror made of ice. I didn't want it to melt or break, I wanted this to last forever. I wanted to lose myself in the gentle caress of this strange sunset. It seemed all too soon when it finally ended. I looked through the leaves above me to see darkened starlight, and the mixed hues of sunset no longer as radiant.

Descending from my dazed high I breathed in a hushed tone, "W-What was that? So beautiful… what was it? What was it, Kira?" Kira, now standing on all fours, sighed in a voice that seemed to fit someone who lived in utter awe, "That was the Twilight, the transition from day to night when all who see it feel peace. We of the Weasel clan, as well as those of the Wolf clan, feel it on a much… bigger scale. It cleanses us of our fears, regrets, and anger. It soothes us and gives us peace. Those higher up in terms of power in these two clans used to be able to control the Twilight… They were trained to be able to work with the shadows of night and they could use the starlight as forms of energy. They were our elite. They were the ones who protected us."

Kira looked so sad, as if he were dwelling on a wound that hadn't healed quite right. "You say it as if they do not exist anymore… Kira?" We simply stood in silence until the white weasel sighed, "Come let us walk and I'll explain as much as I can." For a while we just walked in tense silence, I didn't pester, but after some time passed I began to grow impatient. Then he spoke, "It happened so quickly. We had grown so arrogant that no one could fell us while we wielded the power of Twilight. How wrong we were. We never wielded the Twilight to its full extent, thinking that only a little was enough to obliterate our enemies. It happened in the morning, our weakest moment… You have to understand that the power of Twilight grew weaker the more the sun rose, but grew stronger the closer it came to darkness. We didn't care. We knew nothing else, and we thought that other clans would not dare to attack us for fear of our great strength."

Kira began to weave his story with great emotion, his gray-blue eyes filming over as he dove himself into memory of what his father had told him, "It was early in the morning, but the sun was shining down on us like a blessing of light. Our sentries warned us of nothing. We thought we were safe. Back then we did not live in our hallowed forest halls. We lived on the border of the plains that met the forest. Our homes in burrows near the roots, as we were not as advanced as today, and plenty of food came from both the forest and the 'flat hills' as we called them then. The forest deepened into a thick jungle, and then a valley. Never did we venture where the light could not pierce. Enchantments of our neighboring clan kept their secrets and we respected that… But they were jealous! They of the Owl Clan might fool the humans with their wise act and their myths of giving advice that won wars, but in truth they are nothing but NightStalkers! They plotted in their thick jungles and secret councils they were smart, yes! They were very smart to know they cannot fly in such a dense area, much less hunt!" They created routes of cleared and empty passageways that led to everywhere in the valley. They kept them hidden with enchanted illusions and then when they spotted a mouse or rabbit they broke through the brush and attacked!"

By now, Kira was spitting in fury, his fur standing on end, "Before it had a chance to see what was coming they had already been snatched up in those claws of the damned!! Our kits would venture into their domain behind our backs as tests of cunning and courage… Most… didn't come back… and those that did… were… crippled for life… Those damned Thick-Wings! Cursed Hook-Beaked Owls!! They called themselves ShadowHunters; we called them NightStalkers and DeathWings!! Killers of our young! Self-proclaimed creatures of the night! They told us to hand over the Shadow Heart; they said that they deserved it as Kami's night deities! We threatened in return, we threatened that the Heart had been given to us by our ancestors, and should they take it by force that we would tear apart their nests and kill their fledglings. Our forefathers had been given the Heart by the cave-dwellers, the ones that call themselves the Twilee! Strange mixes of bears and felines. Our ancestors had saved their revered child from humans. The only child within their whole clan, in fact. They had found the Shadow Heart deep within their rocky halls and gave it to our fathers as a gift. The Heart didn't give them the power it gave us."

Kira had calmed down and now seemed mournful, " We gave up our Youkai for the Twilight, yet it remained within us. After we had sent a messenger with our reply to the NightStalkers he was never seen again. We heard no word from the DeathWings for three moons… Then they struck… It came without warning as Owls do not come out during the day. It has not been heard of, and yet they did it. Our elite were quickly struck down, themselves weak and no stronger than a kit. We fought hard and gave our best, but our best wasn't enough. Yet we had something to fight for; we had to protect the Shadow Heart. We had to make sure they didn't reach it. We were beginning to tire, and more and more of us were torn apart by their talons and beaks. They had a great advantage over us, we could not hit them before they dove from the air and struck. Their screeches hurt our ears and made us falter… Then came hope. Hope came in the form of the Kitsune. Your uncle was there… My father himself was but a kit as was the Kyuubi, though he did not have nine-tails then. He came in a fierce red kit with two-tails, yet he easily overpowered many Owls. Your mother was a spitfire. Attacking with such vengeance that one would have thought it was her family that was being attacked."

Speaking with much pride he continued, "The massacre was over in a heartbeat. The few DeathWings that survived fled deep into their valley. The Kitsune saved us, but the Shadow Heart was lost. The Owls had gotten to it and fled without us realizing. However it also gave us a fresh start. The Kitsune taught us how to utilize our Youkai to the fullest, and now we are the second strongest Demon and Summoning Clan in existence. There were few sightings of Owls, but no matter how much of the valley we searched, the Shadow Heart could not be found. It was lost to us, but we did not mourn. The Twilight ran through our blood, so we could still feel the peace of twilight but we could not control it. Alas, word of our attack quickly spread throughout every burrow and nest of every demon or summons, and soon after the Wolf Clan vanished without a trace. Apparently they were also worried another clan might try and take possession of their Shadow Heart. It is unclear to us how they came into possession of one, but when we went to ask the Twilee… They were no longer there. Not a single clue as to where they have gone. We have only let two people sign our contract since then… Bushiko Hidan and Sabaku no Temari with Temari being our current summoner."

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "What happened to Hidan?" Kira began to growl, his eyes flashing a storm-gray, "he became the servant of the so-called-god Jashin! He gave his oath to another, and so our council canceled our contract with him." I shrunk back, his aura making me feel inferior and weak. I fidgeted before asking, "What happened to your first home?" Kira blinked and said, "We left it. It held too many bad memories, and if we stayed we would have never been able to move on. Some of our older Weasels do go back sometimes. They come back saying that when they watch the sun rise, it rises on a plain covered in the blood of our kin. They say that they cowered as the sky turned gray in the presence of the DeathWings…" I prodded, "And, what do you think?" He scoffed, "They're just a bunch of molting old fools! The land should forget our misery and the sun should stop haunting us with the pains of our past!"

Knowing that the conversation was at its end I kept silent. But then I couldn't stay quiet any longer, "How long ago did this happen?" Kira answered without hesitation, "872 years ago, and before you ask I'm 300 years old by human standards, but only 25 by Demon's age speed. Demons age 12 human years for every 1 demon year." "How old do you think my uncle and mother were?" Kira hummed, "I'm not entirely sure, but I'd say an estimated 1000 years old. My father was 240 years old at the time, and right now he's 1100 years old and still kicking." I gaped, "But-but… if he's that old and still kicking then how old is your 'elder'?" "About 10,297 or maybe 10,302? Bah, when you get that old you tend to lose count." I would have told him that that's impossible, but with all that I've heard nothing seems impossible anymore.

A few more hours passed and by Kira's reckoning it would only by four more until dawn. Stifling a yawn I choked out, "So how far is this place again?" Kira looked to the stars as if looking at a map, "… If we start running at dawn, then we can get half of the journey left done by nightfall, and then repeat the following day after a bit of shut-eye."

The silence was much needed for me to fully think of everything Kira had just dumped on me. The next four hours passed in a haze, neither watching the scenery nor did I listen to the thumps my feet made on contact with the hard-packed dirt. Once the sun was slightly visible through the foliage, Kira gave a grunt, "And now, we run." I would have been left behind in the dust had I not snapped out of my stupor and run after him. "Kira! Wait up!" "Hahahaha! Catch me if you can!" With the previous somber mood being lifted with the sun, we began to enjoy ourselves as we began to long run to Haven.

Looking ahead I would spot a tree that looked a little different then the rest and keep my eyes locked on it as it rushed by due to the speed Kira and I were running at. The tree with the bright red flower on its branch flew and I gave a whoop of exhilaration. The excitement at being closer to Haven was keeping away any thoughts of hunger or fatigue. The farther into the forest the more I noticed that everything seemed more… abnormal. I saw flora that I've never seen nor heard of, and the trees got steadily taller and thicker. Vines, brush, and a multitude of smaller trees clustered in the clearings under the growing tree-giants.

Slowing my pace I watched as a dark purple and green hummingbird drained the nectar from a beautiful seven-petal, foot-wide with splotched pink, purple and bright red flower. The stem was a dark brown that seemed so insignificant compared to its beauty. "Hurry up, Taki!" Quickening my steps I snuck one last glance at the flower only to see that the hummingbird lay still in the dirt. Lifeless and motionless it would soon become a meal for some small mammal prowling the underbrush. Catching back up to Kira I had to ask, "Hey, Kira, what was that flower and what happened to that poor bird?"

"That is probably one of the most poisonous flowers in existence. We scattered their seedlings around our border as precaution. We of the Weasel Clan have specific weasels that specialize in poisons. They have learned to extract the poison and reverse the effects so that instead of killing us it will heal any and all wounds, and restore our Youkai. All of us carry at least on bottle whenever we leave our borders or incase we are summoned without warning. The flower's nectar gives out an enticing aroma, but most of the time when an animal sees it, they know not to fall prey. It's natural instinct, but those that cannot fight the temptation will die and become a meal for some other meat-eater. We have named these flowers Eimin-Mitsu, and our clan has found the means to counteract the fatal effects of the Eimin-Mitsu. Very few of our clan has died from a mistake in a concoction of the nectar and oak sap." Looking around I noticed the blur of colors signifying an Eimin-Mitsu.

"What do you call these 'mixers'?" Kira chuckled when he peeked back only to see me yanking my head to the side in an attempt to spot the beautiful, but deadly, flora, "We call them alchemists and they have made our clan quite rich in fortune. As far as we know, we are the only clan to have alchemists, but I'm sure the humans have just renamed and recreated our trade on a much weaker level. To other demons we have made sure to pass the message that we will not reveal the secrets of our trade under threat or bribe." I gave my full attention to Kira and hesitated to ask before speaking, "What else do these alchemists do?" Kira gave a bark of laughter before apologizing, "Sorry, but I am unused to others not knowing what we do. Anyway, alchemists make our weapons, medicine, poisons, and their books of Knowledge fill entire shelves in our libraries. For a price in gold, demon currency, we allow our allied clans to buy weapons and medicine."

I gave a confused blink, "But doesn't our Youkai give us healing abilities?" Once more Kira barked in amusement, "Yes, but only to demons. Summons are not demons, and because of this they use chakra like the humans instead of Youkai. They are smarter and stronger then celestial animals, but weaker summons are usually on par with a Genin in Shinobi terms. However their strength cannot hope to match one from a Demon Clan and therefore that is why we created alliances. The Clan Leader of a Tribe would take three summons clans under their care and train and help them gain a name for themselves with the humans. However much was thrown out of balance during the War of Demons and Humans. Before the time of even our oldest elder there had been a battle between the two species. Many demon clans were wiped out completely with no survivors, and those that fled as cowards were banished to Makai by the Shinigami for throwing aside their pride in our race. I'd have to say from the stories from back then, that the quality of Shinobi has vastly dropped. Many of their 'jutsus' have been forgotten, and I'm sure that they would wage war on us if they knew that our Books of Knowledge held human techniques from the days before the time of the Five Hidden Villages."

I gushed with hearts in my eyes, "Really? Do you think I'll be able to learn them?" Kira nodded, "Why not. You have all the time in the world… By-the-way do you know what the Bijuu's abilities are?" I shook my head but then remembered he couldn't see it so replied, "No, but what does that have to do with me?" "It has everything to do with you! When a demon becomes a Bijuu their siblings are the only ones that share their new power, and that means that the Kyuubi's sister passed her power onto you! The power of a Bijuu is the ability to completely control any element with their tails. Ichibi no Tanuki chose to control Sand, but his normal demonic affinity is Wind and Heat, that doesn't change. Nibi no Nekomata chose power over Shadow and Death, but her normal affinity is Lightning. Sanbi no Nokogirizame chose Moisture, Spark, and Gale with his original affinity being Water and Lightning. Yonbi no Kaju-Anaguma has control over Mud, Sand, Flora, and Stone, and his original affinity is Fire. Gobi no Jinsei-Fuenikkusu decided on the manipulation of Healing, Flora, Light, Storms, and Ice, but her normal affinity is Earth."

The next name Kira spoke with much pride, "The Rokubi no Shippuu-Itachi is our Clan Leader. One of the only two Bijuu to not have been sealed into a Jinchuuriki, and her elements are Flora, Storms, Moisture, Heat, Ice, and Metal with her original affinity being Air. Next is the Nanabi no Byakuya-Tora and her affinities were Shadow, Spark, Glass, Ice, Moisture, Heat, and Air, but her normal affinity is Fire and Wind…" Kira's voice became quiet. "Um, Kira? Are you okay?" I slowed down a bit so that I wouldn't leave behind the slowing weasel. "The Hachibi no Ashiddo-Uwagami… Poison, Shadow, Lightning, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Healing… original is unknown… Jinchuuriki is unknown… Status unknown… Rokubi was Hachibi's closest friend. The snakes are our allies, and they make sure to keep everything about the Demons and Summons secret from their current summoner… Much has been mistaken concerning the Snake Clan… All because of Orochimaru… but for now let us forget about that cursed creature… The Kyuubi no Herufuaia-Kitsune, your uncle, used Heat, Moisture, Storms, Flora, Hellfire, Metal, Air, Healing, and Poison his original being quite unique as it was Light… it's no wonder why he's the strongest of the Bijuu." I sighed, "This is important information, but what does that have to do with me?"

Kira gave a frustrated grunt, "Weren't you listening to me earlier? I said that, 'When a demon becomes a Bijuu their siblings are the only ones that share their new power, and that means that the Kyuubi's sister passed her power onto you' and so Kimiko-Hime had all of her brother's power and she passed it to you! Though her original was Shadow, but that's besides the point! Now it's just up to you to master this power. I'm sure that Rokubi-sama would help you if you asked nicely." We sped back up to our previous speed, but something began nagging at the back of my mind. "Um, Kira? How come you don't have more than one tail, and where was Rokubi during the Owl attack?" Kira scowled deeply before he spat, "Damn Owls. Back then our clan didn't have one of us as part of the Bijuu, because of our power with the Twilight instead of Youkai. The Rokubi rose to power as the strongest with six tails and is only 4,500 years old or at least somewhere close to that number." I nodded, "Oh, that explains it, but you didn't answer my first question." "Hm?" "I asked why you only have one tail." "I do?"

Kira lifted his tail and after staring at it he barked in surprise, "I thought I had taken off the enchantment!" The area around his tail began to blur until three tails became clear. "We like to cover our tails whenever we leave our borders so that if we have to fight we'll be underestimated, leading to the enemies downfall." "That's cool." _'I can do this! I'll be stronger than anyone in Tsuki could ever dream of, and I'll show them just how wrong they were in being mean to me! I'll learn a bunch of jutsu that they don't know and then become uber-strong! Hehehe… lot's of jutsu… cool and powerful jutsu… jutsu that need hand signs… Then how do the weasels use jutsu? They don't have opposable thumbs do they?'_ Catching up to Kira until I was just behind him I locked my eyes onto his paws and soon got my answer. _'Okay, so maybe they do have opposable thumbs… Duh, else they wouldn't have been able to wield the weapons he said those 'alchemists' make… I wonder if they can do anything about my eye?'_

Tenderly touching bandana that covered my demonic eye I violently shook my head, _'No! I will keep this as a reminder of everything bad my _former _home did to me! A promise that I will someday get my revenge on them! I'll show them just who they messed with! My father might have loved those people, but I belong with my kind… With demons and summons. I belong with people who won't judge me because of who my mother was. Demons, a word so easily used by the humans to scorn murderers, but I'll show them just how two-faced they are! Once I've mastered my Kekkei Genkei I'll ruin them with the very power they adored and worshipped!'_ Kira had been watching me out of the corner of his eyes with worry as he watched the determination in my eye melt into want for vengeance. Turning his head back to face forward he thought with a frown, _'I hope she will learn that not all revenge has to end with bloodshed. She has much to learn, but I want her to learn them the right way. I don't want her to embrace the darkness and violence and fall before her time. Such disgrace follow those who are too power-hungry.'_ Both traveled in silence, too distracted by thinking to bother starting a conversation.

The coldness of the air that rushed by reminded us that summer was over and autumn was just beginning. The leaves had not yet begun to change their colors, and the only hint of the change of seasons was the drop in temperature as the sun tracked its descent in the sky. "We've made good progress today, more than I expected. After the Twilight I suppose we should take a break. Is that good enough for you?" Kira called his musings over his shoulder and being caught off guard, it took a moment for me to answer that it was fine. After a moment of thought a question popped into my mind, "Hey, Kira? I thought the only elements that could be used were Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning, and Earth? I know that Wood is the mixing of Water and Earth-based chakra, Ice is Wind and Water, and so on, but what about the other ones you said like 'Moisture' and 'Heat'?"

Nothing was said until Kira scoffed, "You ask as many questions as the leaves on a tree. This is a more complex question that has an answer that needs to be shown as well as heard. I will explain in full detail when we stop, but for now let us run. I would like to cover as much ground as possible until the Twilight." A little miffed that he couldn't answer now I scowled before glaring at the sun through the multitude of flashing leaves. The sun seemed to mock me as it dropped tortuously slow, and my breaths exhaled in barely seen white mists that testified to the dropping temperature. The cold began to seep in through my clothing and I couldn't help but shiver. "K-Kira? C-Can we stop so I can get my cloak?" At first I wasn't sure if Kira had heard me, or if he was just ignoring me, but just as I was about to repeat myself a little louder he sighed, "Very well. Hurry it up." Abruptly pulling to a halt, I gratefully stopped and hurriedly pulled out one of the ANBU cloaks before wrapping it around me tightly. Replacing the pack on my back I nodded to the impatient weasel and we began to run once more.

So concentrated on keeping warm and not stumbling over my numbing toes that I didn't notice how low the sun had dropped. After almost tripping over Kira and turning to shout at him did I notice how dark it had gotten, though there was still light. Answering my unasked question, Kira responded, "It will begin in a few minutes." I nodded slowly and sat down holding my knees under my chin, trying to bunch together my body heat in a pathetic attempt to keep warm. It was much colder than the previous night, but when the Twilight began, the feeling of disorientation distracted my mind from my body.

I still felt a little skeptical that all this could be happening. After all, not two days ago had I been glared at by everyone I passed if I was not being escorted by the Tsukikage. At the same time the Twilight's magic began to work through my system, cleansing me of fears and doubts. _'How can something so peaceful and so beautiful be a weapon of destruction?'_ I saw Kira on his hind legs out of the corner of my eye before trying to stare at the top canopy of trees. _'When did they get so tall? Have we really traveled that far?'_ There was so much I wanted to know, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to say anything now. My whole body stopped me from breaking the silence that blissfully suffocated us in its hold. I couldn't feel the ground below me, but I knew it was there. I couldn't feel the cold, but every breath that came seemed to burn my throat with its intensity. I couldn't feel my knees that my arms were wrapped so tightly around, and if I hadn't been able to see them I would've just thought they had somehow disappeared.

The stars glowed brightly, but somehow stayed dim enough so that we could see the splashes of colors that made up the sunset splayed across one side of the sky. Reality was like a harsh and bitterly cold smack to the face. The sudden drop into the real world made my head spin in nausea. Kira must've sensed my distress because he explained; "Getting back to normal won't be so bad once you get used to it. We'll stop here for the night and I'll explain about the elements after we get a fire going." Kira told me to get the dry sticks that had already dropped from the trees while he dug a small fire-pit.

After a fire had been lit, courtesy of Kira, I growled, "Okay, Kira, spit it out and tell me what you meant earlier." Wrapping myself tighter in the cloak I watched as Kira grabbed a stick from the wood-pile for the fire and began to write in the dirt. "The Five basic elements are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. Fire is stronger than Wind, Wind is stronger than Lightning, Lightning is stronger than Earth, Earth is stronger than Water, and Water is stronger than Fire. This is the circle of elements." I looked at the circle drawn with the five Kanji. Kira continued, "Now if you reversed it, it would be Fire is extinguished by Water, Water is absorbed by Earth, Earth is neutralized by Lightning, Lightning is blown out by Wind, and Wind only makes Fire stronger. Then there is what we call the 'Mixed Elements'. Wood is made with Earth and Water-based energy, Ice is made with Wind and Water-based energy, Magma is created with Earth and Fire-based energy, Sand is made by mixing Wind and Earth-based energy, and then there are those that need three elements to create it."

Kira had written down the mixes in mathematical-like equations. "Storms need Wind, Water, and Lightning; while Iron Sand needs Sand, Lightning, and Fire. These are the basic mixes. Next is what we call the 'Evolution Elements'. They are elements that simply a stronger version of the Basic Five. Let me show you."

Wind -- Gale -- Air & Kinetic

Air + Kinetic -- Healing -- Life

Fire -- Heat -- Hellfire

Water -- Moisture

Wind + Water + Lightning -- Storm -- Electricity

Storm + Kinetic -- Shadow -- Death (Necromancy)

Moisture + Earth -- Mud -- Stone

Lightning -- Thunder

Thunder + Fire -- Light

Fire + Earth -- Magma

Earth + Water -- Wood -- Flora

Wind + Water -- Ice

"So you see? The strongest version of Wind is Air, the strongest of Water is Moisture, the strongest of Fire is Hellfire, the strongest of Lightning is Thunder, and the strongest of Earth is Flora! Only the Bijuu or the siblings of the Bijuu could wield the 'Evolution Elements'!" My brow crinkled in confusion, "But... I heard in my studies that Suna had a Kazekage with the Iron Sand Kekkei Genkei. Could it have been wrong?" Kira gave a sigh of disbelief, "Do you not know the origins of Kekkei Genkei?"

I sheepishly shook my head, expecting him to blow my ears out, but instead he just calmly spoke, "Kekkei Genkei is demon blood in human veins. Just enough to give them the abilities, but not enough for them to even have half a tail's worth of Youkai. After the war of demons, we knew we had to marry into the human clans if we wanted our line to continue on... Take the Hyuuga of Konoha for instance; they received their eyes from Chizuuru of the Crane Clan. The same must have happened with the Kazekage. In fact I'm sure it is... There is the Tanuki Clan under the Ichibi that holds power over Sand. They spawn like rats, those raccoon dogs, and Ichibi himself had many siblings that spawned many children. The Sand ability is greatly spread throughout Clan, but there was another clan that was their close ally. The Raccoon Clan used Iron Sand, though it is unclear how they came to possess it. We also possess this and it is of great help with our alchemy, but none of our clan has ever married into the humans. Blood is blood no matter how thin it is stretched and we did not want to risk that our secrets could somehow get loose. Then there is the Uchiha of Konoha... Your father blessed a man named Hyuuga Madara with eyes that he called the Sharingan... This is the reason for the rivalry between those two major clans."

"The Meiyo of Kiri used Cursed Chakra, I believe, and I suppose they could've gained their abilities from the Griffin Clan. Strange creatures of the dark that used Shadow. The Mokuton originally came from Kusa and they got their abilities from the Chameleon Clan. From our resources there is only one Senju left, but there have been rumors of a Mokuton-using ninja of Konoha. It is unsure how the Kaguya of Kiri got their Bloodline Limit, but several of our scouts are in Kiri now so we should be getting some info in a few days. The White Chakra of the Hatake was given from the Wolves before our massacre, and the Hyoton was from the Ice Phoenix of Snow Country. Anything about the Quincy is very unknown so there's nothing I can tell you concerning them... Any other questions?"

"Yeah! Where did my Kekkei Genkei come from?" "Uh... It came from Eagles... You should probably talk about this with Rokubi-sama. He'll be able to tell you more than I can... You should get some sleep. We'll be arriving in Haven tomorrow night, but we have to arrive before the Twilight or they'll close the gates." I nodded and watched as Kira circled into an oval and before long his body rose and dropped steadily as he sank deeper into sleep. I stared into the heart of the flickering fire, just staring as I thought of all that had happened since I left Tsuki and since I crossed the border of Sky Country. Just thinking of everything seemed to force my body to finally register the fatigue that I had held at bay. I barely noticed when my eyes flickered shut and I fell over onto my side, only to curl into a tight ball.

**Okay so here are the translations:**

**Kami – God**

**Youkai – Demonic Chakra**

**Kitsune – Fox**

**Eimin-Mitsu - Death's Nectar**

**Ichibi no Tanuki - One-Tailed Raccoon Dog**

**Nibi no Nekomata - Two-Tailed Cat of Vengeance**

**Sanbi no Nokogirizame - Three-Tailed Saw Shark**

**Yonbi no Kaju-Anaguma - Four-Tailed Flower Tree Badger**

**Gobi no Jinsei-Suzaku - Five-Tailed Phoenix of Life**

**Rokubi no Shippuu-Itachi - Six-Tailed Hurricane Weasel**

**Nanabi no Byakuya-Tora - Seven-Tailed Midnight Sun Tiger**

**Hachibi no Ashiddo-Uwabami - Eight-Tailed Acid Anaconda**

**Kyuubi no Herufuaia-Kitsune - Nine-Tailed Hellfire Fox**

**Jinchuuriki - Power of Human Sacrifice**

**Kekkei Genkei - Bloodline Limit**

**Konohagakure - Hidden Leaf**

**Konoha – Leaf**

**Tsukigakure - Hidden Moon**

**Tsuki – Moon**

**Hokage - Fire Shadow**

**Tsukikage - Moon Shadow**

**Sunagakure - Hidden Sand**

**Suna – Sand**

**Kazekage - Wind Shadow**

**Kiri – Mist**

**Sharingan - Copy-Wheel Eye**

**Meiyo – Honor**

**Mokuton - Wood Element**

**Hatake - In the Field**

**Translations are Finite! (Finished)**

* * *

**Twilee - I'm so proud of this chapter! I hope I'm getting better at explaining things without making the reader fall asleep!**

**Kakashi - Ri-ight... Whatever.**

**Twilee - Oh, Kurenai!! Kakashi's reading Icha Icha!**

**Kurenai - (Come running with a metal baseball bat) Come here you Hentai! I'm gonna beat your ass black and blue!**

**Kakashi - AAAUUUUGGGHHHH!! NOT THAT BOOK!! DON'T TAKE MY PRECIOUS!!**

**Bree-chan - (sigh) Just another normal day in Twilee's mind... Yep.**

**Twilee - Review or I'll get Lee and Gai to take you through the Springtime of Youth!!**

Twilight's Oblivion, signing out!


End file.
